Twitter SW
by azai14
Summary: Author kagak ngasih summary, baca aja yaa


**Twitter SW**

**Hai minna-san saya adalah author yang baru pertama kali nulis di fandom ini jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Disclaimer : KOEI corp**

**Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi bila karakter SW punya Twitter? Happy Reading^^**

**Warning : Maafkan jika ada typo, alur gaje, dan yg lain-lain mohon maaf**

**Chapter 1**

**Nagamasa Kece ** AzaIchi14 :yey aku punya twitter, berharap Ichi punya twitter

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**Oichi suka Pink ** ichiOichi : AzaIchi14 KYAAAA…-" Nagamasa-sama aku sudah punya twitter-" sort of ngejek deh-_-

**Nagamasa Kece ** : ichiOichi iyaiya bebi, kan aku gak tau*bebi?*

**Author : ** frianidzah_38** : ***aku sebenarnya ingin dipanggil bebi juga nagamasa-dono T_T*

**Yukimura Sok Keren ** coolyuki : AzaIchi14 ichiOichi enaknya jadi kalian ber "bebi" riang, aku pacar pun gak punya #curhat

**Shun Shang Xiang Penari Hollahop ** dancerxiang : coolyuki miris banget hidupmu, makanya kerja dong, kerjamu cuma numpang makan dirumah orang-"

**Liu Bei Tukang Sulak ** liuxiang : dancerxiang coolyuki dirumah kita rasanya ada lowongan pekerjaan

**Nagamasa Kece ** : liuxiang emang ada?

**Yukimura Sok Keren **: liuxiang apapun kerjaannya akan kulakukan\("o")

**Shun Shang Xiang Penari Hollahop** : emang ada beb?

**Oichi suka Pink ** : AzaIchi14 dancerxiang liuxiang jadi kepo deh xp

**Liu Bei Tukang Sulak ** : dancerxiang AzaIchi14 ichiOichi sini kukasih tau pekerjaannya di DM

**All(-Yukimura,Liu Bei)** : liuxiang oke deh

**Liu Bei Tukang Sulak **: coolyuki jadiii, sebenarnya pekerjaanya itu tukang bersih-bersih taman kerajaan aku dan bebi dancerxiang

**Shun Shang Xiang Penari Hollahop ** : RT " coolyuki jadiii, sebenarnya pekerjaanya itu tukang bersih-bersih taman kerajaan aku dan bebi dancerxiang"

**Oichi suka Pink ** ichiOichi : dan juga coolyuki juga kau harus bersihkan kerjaanku dan bebi AzaIchi14

AzaIchi14, ichiOichi dancerxiang liuxiang favorited "dan juga coolyuki juga kau harus bersihkan kerjaanku dan bebi AzaIchi14"

**Chapter 2**

**Kunoichi si Ninja Imut ** cuteknc : duh bingung

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**Kaihime si Genit ** beautykai : cuteknc masak gitu aja gakbisa? Klo km gak mau buat aku aja yaa

**Kunoichi si Ninja Imut** : beautykai kamu niat nolong ato ngrebut sih?-_-"

**Kaihime si Genit** : cuteknc aku hanya memberi usul kok

**Yukimura Sok Keren ** : beautykai cuteknc ngomongin apaan sih? Cowok ya? Siapa sihh?

**Kaihime si Genit** : coolyuki emmm… yuki aku, mau mandi sore dulu, aku pergi dulu ya, cuteknc tau kok siapa, dia sedang tergila-gila pada seorang pria

*Kaihime meninggalkan Kunoichi agar dapat berdua dengan Yukimura*

**Yukimura Sok Keren** : beautykai eh, sayang tunggu ! jangan pergi T_T #evilsmile

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : coolyuki eh? Apaa? APAAA? KAU BILANG APA PADA KAIHIME TADI?

**Yukimura Sok Keren** : _ coolyuki has deleted his newest tweets_

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut ** : coolyuki YUKIMURA-SAMA! *sob *sob

**Author ** frianidzah_38 : cuteknc yukimura-dono jangan dibentak-bentak-" nanti budek

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut ** : frianidzah_38 heh author jangan ikut campur deh! Minggir loe

**Author** : cuteknc iyaiya T_T *hiks *hiks

*sang author pun pergi* *rasain lu thor emang enak diusir*

**Yukimura Sok Keren** : cuteknc apaan sih? Jangan bentak-bentak kenapa sih?

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : coolyuki emmm…. Yuki… maaf yang tadi, anu…itu..aku… dadaku agak sakit tadi

**Yukimura Sok Keren** : cuteknc dadamu yang sakit atau lagi sakit hati?

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : emmm…iya kau benar *blushsedikit*

**Yukimura Sok Keren ** : cuteknc memang ada apa?

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : coolyuki "memang ada apa"? kau nggak tau apa yg kau lakukan tadi?

**Yukimura Sok Keren ** : cuteknc memang aku ngapain?

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : coolyuki kau bilang pada Kaihime "sayang". Apa maksudnya?

**Yukimura Sok Keren** : cuteknc emmm, aku… hanya menggodamu

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : coolyuki maksudmu?

**Yukimura Sok Keren** : cuteknc iyaaaa…sebenarnya,… *tariknapas**buangnapas* a-a-a-ku

**(Kunoichi, Yukimura) **: AKU SAYANG PADAMU! X_X

*tanpa sengaja Magoichi,Keiji,Toshiie,Masamune,Okuni, Kanetsugu,Kaihime,Nagamasa,Oichi melihat tweet itu*

**Okuni Juragan Payung ** magic_umbrella : selamat ya untuk coolyuki dan cuteknc semoga langgeng dan cepet-cepet ke jenjang pernikahan^^

**Kanetsugu Pemain Kartu Remi ** Naoe_cardplayer : hei coolyuki akhirnya kau dapat juga

**Magoichi si Mesum** riffleichi : coolyuki selamat ya jangan lupa Pajak Jadian

**2 Minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite**

**Keiji Pria Jambul ** maedakeiji : selamat ya untuk coolyuki dan cuteknc semoga bahagia sepanjang umur kalian

**Toshiie si Playboy ** bunnyMaeda : jadi ngiri sama coolyuki dan cuteknc :"

**Keiji Pria Jambul ** : bunnyMaeda makanya dek jangan jadi bunny alias playboy, semua cewek loe serobot kayak minum es pas buka puasa ex : Okuni, Oichi, Kunoichi, Ginchiyo, Ina, Kaihime, Nohime, dll sayangnya loe ditolak sama semua cewek karena mereka tuh udah tau loe itu bunny

_ ichiOichi magic_umbrella cuteknc beautykai retweeted maedakeiji newest tweets._

**Ginchiyo Tukang PLN ** Ginchi_Shige : maedakeiji hei hei kenapa disebutkan dimuka umum-_-?

**Muneshige Penebar Pesona ** Mune_Chiyo : Ginchi_Shige nggak apa bebi yang penting, kita selalu bersatu

**Ginchiyo Tukang PLN** : Mune_Chiyo iya bebikuu :*

**Magoichi si Mesum ** : dateriffleman hei masamune, kapan kita dapat pasangan?

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch ** dateriffleman : riffleichi itu kan kau, aku kan sudah dapat _crush. _Enak aja gini-gini aku ini ganteng tau

**Magoichi si Mesum ** : dateriffleman memangnya siapaa? Benarkah? #ngiler

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch ** : riffleichi gak akan kuberitau pada pria mesum sepertimu… enak aja nanti malah kau yang menggoda _crush _ku

**Ginchiyo Tukang PLN ** : dateriffleman riffleichi hadeeh-_-" kalian ini asik ngobrolin wanita, kasian banget wanita itu kok ada ya yg mau dengan bajak laut jadi-jadian seperti dateriffleman atau apakah ada wanita yg punya pacar mesum seperti riffleichi kayaknya gak ada deh XD

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch ** : Ginchi_Shige aku sedih mendengarnya :"(( padahal suamimu tak pernah berkata keji seperti itu :"((( #sob

**Magoichi si Mesum ** : wah, Ginchi-sama, kau keterlaluan ckckck…

**Ginchiyo Tukang PLN ** : riffleichi dateriffleman wah sepertinya aku berkata sewajarnya kok *pasang tampang polos* *dih! Cengeng bener tuh anak-_-"*

**Muneshige Penebar Pesona** : Ginchi_Shige bebi, walopun kuakui itu "kenyataan" tapi kau tidak boleh begitu ^^

**Kaihime Genit ** : Mune_Chiyo wah muneshige-dono bijak sekali *terpesona oleh penebar pesona*

**Ginchiyo Tukang PLN **: beautykai hei genit-_-" beraninya kau menggoda suami orang :(((

**Chapter 3**

**Muneshige Penebar Pesona** : aku sepertinya kalo bercermin tampan

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**Kaihime Genit** : tentu saja Mune_Chiyo kau kan tampan setiap saat Muneshige-sama

**Ginchiyo Tukang PLN** : hei hei—" beautykai kau ini genit sekali-_-" kau tidak tau Mune_Chiyo itu Muneshige Tachibana, "T-A-C-H-I-B-A-NA". alias dia itu SUAMIku-_- jadi jangan sekali-sekali kau berani-berani menggoda suamiku dasar genit—"

**Muneshige Penebar Pesona **: wah wah ternyata bebiku yg satu ini Ginchi_Shige ini

**Ginchiyo Tukang PLN **: Mune_Chiyo hei aku mempertahankan apa yg aku miliki-_- jikalau begitu, siapa yg kau pilih? beautykai atau aku?

**Muneshige Penebar Pesona** : Ginchi_Shige sudah-sudah kau sudah tau jawabannya kok :D

**Chapter 4**

**Magoichi si Mesum **: Wow, Fantastic Baby~

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite **

**Ranmaru Kayak Cewek ** marumaru : riffleichi kau suka lagu itu aku juga suka^^ *nari gaje

**Magoichi si Mesum : ** marumaru iya lagu itu keren banget

**Author : ***author juga suka lagu itu kok*

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch ** : riffleichi marumaru itu kan lagu mesum-_- liriknya aja mesum "wow, fantastic baby~" itu kan maksudnya ngefantastickin cewek kan? Apa yg fantastic dari cewek kan "..." #sensor

**Ranmaru Kayak Cewek ** : dateriffleman riffleichi jadi tu lagu mesum? Gue kagak jadi suka deh

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch **: *yess akhirnya popularitas BigBang menurun*

**Author ** : hei dateriffleman kalo sampe Bigbang menurun popularitasnya, author ngambek kagak mau nulis #malinginmuka*

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch ** : frianidzah_38 jangan dong thor, iya iya aku jilat kembali ucapanku *males sebenernya*

**Magoichi si Mesum **: dateriffleman wah kurang ajar kau, sini kau rasakan sensitifnya pistolku :(

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch **: riffleichi mrmangnya pistolmu cewek? Kayak cewek aja, sensitive *bicara tanpa mikir* emang pistolmu lagi PMS ya?

**Magoichi Pria Mesum **: dateriffleman emang PMS itu apa? #purapuragaktau

**Masamune Pria Eyepatch :** PMS itu… PMS… anu, itu… kenapa tanyak begitu? dasar porno *langsung off*

**Chapter 5 **

**NOTE : maaf, author cuma bikin sampe chapter 5**

**Motochika Pengamen Jalanan ** motochika_single *hah? User twitternya promosi nih-_-"* : hadeh kue lebaran buat tamu masih numpuk-"

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**Mitsuhide Pria Gondrong ** mitsu_akechi : gk ada yg mau berkunjung ke rumahmu-"

**Dong Zhuo Tukang Ngemil** goldynZhuo : biar kuhabisin aja! #semangat45

**Motochika Pengamen Jalanan **: goldynZhuo mitsu_akechi enggak ah nanti jangan-jangan toplesnya juga kamu makan-"

**Mitsuhide Pria Gondrong **: Haha RT goldynZhuo motochika_single " goldynZhuo mitsu_akechi enggak ah nanti jangan-jangan toplesnya juga kamu makan-""

**Dhong Zhuo Tukang Ngemil **: mitsu_akechi motochika_single hei, memang aku monster?-_-"

**Motochika Pengamen Jalanan **: goldynZhuo motochika_single iya, kamu kan "Dong Zhuoilla"

**Note : Hai, Author bikin fic baru, judulnya "Ranmaru Adventure" dibaca yaa…. Follow twitter author frianidzah_38 dan pin author 32a731e5^^ **


End file.
